


Special Festivities

by Damien_Kova



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bukkake, Exhibitionism, Oral Sex, Other, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: During the festival, Monika does her best to humiliate Natsuki in public by forcing her to do perverted things, only for everything to backfire on her.





	Special Festivities

Today was the day of the big festival at school and Natsuki couldn’t help but be excited to check out all the stalls that there were going to be, loving the event and letting her mind wander and drift as she went about her day. It was always so relaxing to do such a thing, after all. From one stall to the next, she was on her own today since the rest of the literature club said they had their own plans. Not that she minded too much as she approached a nearby food stall and took in the hefty scent of grilled meat. It almost smelled like one of her fellow students was a professional chef. A soft giggle left the pink-haired girl’s lips as she turned around and suddenly felt a slightly chilled breeze against her side, making her shiver and wrap an arm around herself to try and instinctively cover her. However, a quiet but noticeable gasp left her as she realized she was suddenly wearing nothing but an apron! When did she get into something like this? “Ahhh!”

 

The brown-eyed girl didn’t mean to scream and get everyone’s attention in the process, hurriedly trying to cover herself up as much as she was able to. “What’s going on?! I swear I left home in my uniform…” A deep blush came over the young girl’s cheeks as she almost spun in circles while trying to make sure she was properly covering everything she deemed private, her heart racing out of her chest when she heard someone speak up to her. “Please be a bad dream, please be a bad dream… Please don’t be real… Oh, what if he sees me…?”  
  
“Hey, do you need a hand? What’s wrong?”   
  
For a moment, the brown-eyed girl assumed that whoever was talking was the one that did this to her, ready to hide and cower away in shame until she noticed a male student about her age holding out his jacket for her. “T-Thank you…” Natsuki quickly took the jacket and covered herself up with it, a soft smile coming to her face as her blush was still there, her plump rear end still almost on full display for anyone behind her. Of course, her smile only grew as she heard another voice offering help from behind her.   
  
“Here! Use my jacket to cover up, too!”   
  
Only a short distance away, Monika sighed to herself as she watched everything unfold in front of her. “No one’s going to hate her if they think she’s some innocent girl… Let me change that…” Snapping her fingers, the brown-haired girl pulled out a bit of a spreadsheet in front of her, smiling as and moved some things around on it, completely deleting a file labeled “Natsuki’s Makeshift Clothes”. Snapping her fingers once again, the club president was able to see the jackets that were gifted to her friend simply vanish off of her, as well as the apron she was already wearing. “Now, let’s work on that innocence.~”

 

Just as soon as the clothes disappeared from her body, Natsuki felt an incredible urge to drop down onto her knees and spread her legs just enough for anyone to see her suddenly dripping pussy, her mind feeling like it was slowly shattering from the amount of arousal that seemed to just flood into it. Bringing a hand down between her thighs, the young student couldn’t stop herself from moaning as a chill breeze blew by once again, making her shudder before dragging a finger along her slit. “P-Please….” Whether it was a cry for help or a cry for more, no one other than Natsuki and Monika knew, only the club president fully aware of just what was going on with her friend.

 

Of course, as soon as she dragged that first finger along her slit to tease herself, the pink-haired girl could already see a few of the guys around her starting to grow harder, a bulge forming in their pants as she plunged a single finger into her pussy. Something in the back of her mind was going haywire and telling her that she absolutely needed to get off in the middle of the festival’s crowd. The brown-eyed girl began to pump her finger back and forth inside of herself like a piston as her eyes were glued to a few of the cocks that were starting to strain against the male students clothing. “You like what you see, right…? No one’s telling you to not enjoy it properly. Feel free to take them out.~”

 

Monika couldn’t help but laugh quietly to herself from a distance as she heard every word that Natsuki was saying, surprised to hear such lewd language from one of her club members. Then again, she knew it was her fault and was incredibly happy with that. Things only got better when five or six of the surrounding boys did just what the pink-haired girl had asked of them, taking their cocks out for her and slowly starting to play with themselves right there in the open. “Oh my god… I didn’t think it would be this easy. There’s no way he’s going to want her after this happens.”  
  
Natsuki slid a second finger inside of herself, moaning like a slut in heat as she pumped it right along with her other one but in an opposite rhythm. Bringing her other hand to her rear end, the girl gave herself a quick spank, a loud and elated gasp leaving her as the pleasure she was feeling utterly spiked. Deep down, she had no idea why this was happening and continued to hope it was some twisted dream that just didn’t want to end, but she couldn’t stop the overwhelming pleasure and lewd feeling that was coursing through her. Turning her head and looking at one of the dicks that was in her face, the brown-eyed girl licked her lips and slowly crawled her way over to that lucky male student. “Hey… Let me help you with that.~”

 

There was no shame or hesitation as the pink-haired girl wrapped her lips around the head of the boy’s cock, swirling her tongue around the tip a few times before pulling off and moving to drag her tongue from his base all the way up to his tip. She knew they were both going to cum, and in her current lust-addled state, nothing told her it was a bad thing to help him this random student that tried to help her with that process. Placing a soft and loving kiss on the tip of his cock, Natsuki wrapped a hand around his shaft and started to quickly move it back and forth. “You tried to help me cover up, right? It’s only fair that I help you with this in return.~”

 

Monika gasped and brought a hand to her lips as she realized just how effective her tinkering actually was, knowing that no one was going to love Natsuki for the right reasons once this stunt was over. But, she couldn’t help but smile at the thought of hearing her special someone complain about the cute, brown-eyed girl do such a thing and not have any shame for herself. “Oh, this is going wonderfully.~”  
  
On the other hand, the pink-haired girl was happily bobbing her head up and down one cock while giving a handjob to two others, ignoring her own need for pleasure and craving to give it to the few males that were around her and indulging in her nude body. Of course, when one of them leaned over and gave her soft ass a firm slap, the pink-haired girl couldn’t help but moan around the shaft in her mouth, loving the way it twitched in her mouth and against her tongue. Closing her eyes, she continued to do what some unknown force was compelling her to, groaning and gagging quietly at the feeling of the massive cock plunging into the back of her throat. However, that didn’t stop her from coiling her tongue around the thing and whining as it suddenly unloaded in her mouth. Rope after rope of cum flooded her throat and mouth, giving her a slightly salty and bitter taste of the student’s semen. That didn’t stop her from quickly swallowing it down, though, taking each and every drop before pulling off the male student’s shaft and giving it another kiss.   
  
Before she knew it, or could even say anything else, another male pushed into his place and grabbed the back of her head, slamming her down to his base. And just like with the first one, Natuski seemed to happily glide her tongue along this boy’s shaft, making sure to earn her reward in some way. A near torrent of cum filled her throat to the point of some even leaking out of the corners of her mouth as she tried to swallow it all just like the first, managing to get most of it but unable to get it all as it dripped out of her mouth. When she finally pulled off the second cock that unloaded in her mouth, the brown-eyed girl didn’t stop herself from giggling and backing away from everyone else, getting back on her knees to masturbate in front of everyone. “Well, someone was certainly excited. But I want to be covered in cum! I want to be absolutely drenched in it!~”   
  
Monika watched as one of her closest friends started masturbating in public once again, genuinely surprised that her tinkering in the girl’s files was this effective. It made her happy, however, seeing the icing on her proverbial cake that was Natsuki making sure she was able to get off in front of everyone and adding an extra level of degeneracy to what she was doing. “This is just too perfect…”   
  
When she pushed two fingers back into her tight cunt, the pink-haired girl loudly and shamelessly started moaning into the crowd, letting each and every person around her know exactly what was going on as she gave in to what she was feeling. Being able to turn her head from side to side and see nothing but hard, throbbing dicks, all being stroked just because she was having a bit of fun was something that Natsuki never thought she’d enjoy in any circumstance. But here she was, getting closer and closer and closer to an orgasm she wasn’t entirely sure she wanted. Throwing her head back, the brown-eyed girl pressed her thumb against her clit and began playing with herself even more. “Are you boys ready to give me what I want?~”

 

Of course they were, no male around didn’t want to cover the cute literature club girl’s face in their cum when she asked them to like that. No one had ever expected her to have this kind of side to her, but that wasn’t stopping any of them from enjoying the sight of the pink-haired girl masturbating in front of them. Seemingly at the same moment that Natsuki let out an unusually loud moan, all four of the male students that were around her came. Rope after rope of thick cum left each of them, spraying all over her body and her face and painting her features a nice shade of pearly white.

 

Being covered in cum just like she asked was exactly what Natsuki needed to reach her orgasm, bucking her freshly painted hips and screaming out in sheer bliss and ecstasy before cumming. Throwing her head back and arching her back, the pink-haired girl came all over her fingers, continuing to pump them in and out of her tight snatch for a moment before pulling them out and licking them clean of her own juices in front of everyone. Right at this moment, everything felt okay and utterly perfect, as if she was meant to be in this spot for the rest of her life. And she wasn’t going to give a single complaint as she thought she saw her closest male friend walk past the crowd.

 

Unfortunately, Monika had other plans for the arousal and perverse nature that the brown-eyed girl was feeling right now, snapping her fingers and editing all of Natsuki’s files back into order other than her clothing. “I think she’ll be fine being naked for a bit longer.~” Letting out an appreciative and very satisfied sigh, the literature club president couldn’t help but smile as she snapped her fingers again and watched as the world around her starting moving again, loving the way a deep blush came back to Natsuki’s cheeks. “Good. That set in faster than I expected.”  
  
Quickly getting up from the ground, the pink-haired girl couldn’t find it in her to say anything, fear and panic setting in her mind and causing her to run. “No, no, no, no, no! I saw him! He saw what I was doing! He’s going to hate me for that! Everyone is!” Running through the crowd of people to find her way back to the one place she ever really felt safe, the literature club room, the brown-eyed girl could feel her cheeks burning in shame and humiliation with each and every step she took. “What am I supposed to do now?!” Slamming the door to the club room closed behind her, the young girl brought her hands to her cheeks and felt tears starting to stream down them.   
  
Monika smiled to herself as she slowly walked through the halls, knowing exactly where to go and where to find her friend, ready to pretend like she wasn’t the cause of what happened. “I hope she didn’t take it too harshly… She is my friend after all. I just can’t let anyone have him but me.~” The green-eyed girl licked her lips as she finally saw the club room sign in the distance in the hall, gasping when she noticed a male walking into it, unable to fully see who it was from the distance. “Does she have a fan who came to see her again after that?~” The brown-haired girl didn’t question everything as she approached the club room and waited patiently outside of it, expecting to hear moaning and screams from inside.   
  
“Wait, what?!” Natsuki’s voice rang out loud enough to easily be heard outside the room by Monika, her eyes locked on the one male she ever truly thought about half the time. Fear and panic slowly started to fade from her mind as she was able to see him smiling at her like he was trying to comfort her. “You liked what I did out there?!” The pink-haired girl couldn’t find it in herself to rationalize how anyone would enjoy what she did out there.

 

“What can I say? I’ve always had a thing for exhibitionists.”  
  
Monika’s jaw dropped as she realized the one who it was that entered the club room, hearing moans fill the room from the inside. “Well, this certainly backfired, didn’t it?”


End file.
